Damn Voodoo Doll
by The Cherryblossom Tree
Summary: G1. Frenzy has a new toy! What will happen especially to Rumble? M/M Warning contains robot yaoiness no likey no reading!


**WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI ROBOTS, GAY ROBOTS, ROBOT INCEST, AND ANYTHING THAT CAN PERMIT TO THE THINGS I JUST WARNED YOU ABOUT LEAVE NOW! You have been warned.**

**Author Notes: Hi fanfictioners! Sorry if I haven't written anything for months! I have a perfectly good excuse: I had a shit year filled with tragedies including my dad died and my ex cheated on me while I was at my dad's funeral, thus causing a horrible and nasty break up. **

**I shall now give you a Rumble fic which I am debating about keeping as a series of drabbles. For now it is complete until further notice. Hope you guys finish strong in school, grab the diplomas (if you are graduating this year,) and grab your swimming gear summer is right around the corner! Love from The Cherryblossom Tree **

**Title: Damn Voodoo Doll**

**Rated: M for stickiness, smut, and awesome robot yaoi sex!**

**Type: PNP, first smut.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Hasbro (Damn it!) PLUS I don't know much about the Voodoo religion so I can't vouch for it if this stuff actually happens so those who look at my fanfic, I ask you for some nice input in the actual religion. **

* * *

"Come on bro, I'm saying you're going to love this toy!" Frenzy snickered, going through a chest that he placed things of value to him. As he shuffled through the video games, stashed energon gummies, holochips, and music from Earth, his twin, Rumble watched with intense boredom, his red visor a dim glow in this dark room. It was so _boring_ being left here to guard the ship from Autobots who didn't counteract against Megatron's energon raid or latest scheme to get rid of their enemies. I mean sure they left pranks hidden all over the ship one too many times to count with hilarious results just today was just one of those what humans call "Mondays," where you are left to duties for what felt like centuries before the fun begins and when the next day came.

Thinking about it made Rumble give out a low groan. His energy needed to be released out in the battlefield where all the Autobots fall into his trenches of certain depth. It was awesome to watch as Autobot's gloat that they were going to offline him or capture him only to have their faces turn into a mixture of fear and surprise as they toppled over or were sucked into his crevices like a drink through a straw. A smile drew over his pale face as he got up from leaning against the wall, turning his back to his brother and started walking out of the room.

"I'm going to go check on Reflector and see what he has picked up on the monitors. Probably another squishy animal named an octopus." It was a message sent via text by Reflector, the damn spy who sucked up to the Seekers. They didn't like Soundwave and in turn Soundwave didn't like the Seekers or their little "allies." They could always be counted on for sometimes doing pranks when the cassettes resided in their carrier's chest. Frenzy looked up, the toy tightly in his grasp.

"Wait!"

The door closed with a soft hiss behind Rumble. Frenzy looked at the toy with a frown; Rumble promised to at least have a look at it if they ditched the guard duties for a few minutes. A sigh escaped him as the thoughts of Rumble started to swoon in his mind.

_Moaning, grasping, and dominating with kisses of passion. It was a sin they knew in their culture and in the human's culture as well, it was heavily forbidden. Nobody understood how they needed to be together, for their sparks to merge, their pent up energy, everything! They would wrestle to see who'd be on top or be held against each other's chest, the dominate partner's spike ramming into the submissive's port. Electricity flooded into waves, sending shivers down his spine as they would continue to frag one another. Rumble would mainly be possessive and dominant; it was only when he felt lazy or not in the mood that Frenzy would take the dominant roll, harshly biting on a couple of wires that would make Rumble howl so loudly that they've _nearly_ been caught a few times. Frenzy managed to arouse Rumble to the breaking point that in a flash there was Rumble on top of him, pinning Frenzy's wrists above his head, lips crashing against one another's before he would pull back and growl in his twin's audio receptors._

"_You like this don't ya? Restraining you as though you're a dirty pleasure-bot." his hand would trail down, stroking his panel shooting pleasurable waves that racked him into shiver, and arched into Rumble for more contact. Rumble laid onto his twin's chest, growling as he softly bit, licked, and nibbled at his neck cables. Frenzied, Rumble withdrew and continued his relentless torture of the panel._

"_Let me in." It was a command not an option. The foreplay was what Rumble liked best, something they both picked up from human's since Soundwave wasn't around long, just a Carrier carrying soldiers is all. As though saying, "And if I don't?" Frenzy gasped when Rumble hacked into him, a couple of wires from his fingers snaking into his twin's system, feeling the codes zip and destroy the security walls before he withdrew the wires and waited._

_With a whimper at the extra pooling heat and his destroyed firewalls, Frenzy let his panel open with a snick, revealing a leaking valve and an erect spike._

_Rumble purred, sending a mischievous feeling over to his twin. Frenzy was stiff with tension; his brother liked giving him surprises from nasty ones as a prank or sweet ones like actually spark bonding where they can become one again and bask in the emotions of each individual memory if they weren't going to be interrupted._

_The free hand softly traced the lips, feeling some of the lubricants already trailing out. With a smirk he withdrew and smeared the lubricant onto his twin's white lips._

"_You taste a lot better this way…Frenzy."_

"_Frenzy…"_

* * *

"Frenzy!"

Jolting out of the memory, Frenzy answered his com. link.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing? Fragging your brother?" Starscream's annoying voice screeched, the sounds of explosions in the background along with various screams and shouts. Frenzy felt pain in between his thighs and tried to will it down in case a retreat was sounded. It would be embarrassing enough if his comrades found out about this doll and that he ditched guard duty for a while to try and see if it is true around this doll.

"No Screamer," he snarled back trying to not let a single tone of arousal trickle through his voice box, "I was on duty until your voice screeched my audios to rubble."

Ignored, Starscream pressed on, "We don't see Optimus Prime or his fleshlings, keep an eye out for them." The line was cut and Frenzy felt disbelief wash through his systems. Optimus Prime and squishies coming down to the base?

Waving it off, Frenzy looked at the doll. He had wondered what a doll like this could do; thinking of one person he could somewhat mess with, he met a semi-blind voodoo priestess who said she could see the person that the requester would ask for and create the doll.

She almost started chanting a curse on him before Frenzy revealed his brother who would receive whatever he desired. The woman all dressed in rags with a few tattoo's on herself looked stunned that a monster, he was deemed, wanted a doll in shape of its brother. None the less when Frenzy handed her a golden nugget (he managed to find it while laboring for energon, when they were in South America,) the woman shut herself up and made the doll in a record time of an hour.

It wasn't too shabby either, all of Rumble's features were flawless and perfected, the colors were right, and the insignia was hand crafted correctly with neat stitches that didn't obscure it. For a while now, Frenzy had kept it in his box of valuables, trying to think of how to use it. He looked on the squishies internet to see how these things worked but found nothing that were relatable to the movies/shows he would watch with Rumble when they were bored.

"Now that I think about it," Frenzy mused, holding the doll by the waist, procuring a little device, "let's see how this baby works."

* * *

Walking down the vast hallways of the purple silver tone hallways there was a more threatening presence than usual. With a shake of his head, Rumble dismissed it and continued on, checking for any suspicious movements. It wouldn't be the first time an Autobot snuck in, especially Mirage.

'Damn Autobot thought it was funny to leave a bomb in our energon room! He nearly killed us!'

The hallways looked clear and based on the dumb-afts back at the monitor room, everything was clear with no signs of the Autobot's on the outside or inside. Still this is Starscream's ally, he could be lying; having the Autobot's breach the base, take the energon, and whatever prisoner's they have before turning the blame on him and Frenzy.

He quickly buried his anger as he felt his twin get aroused, a specific memory that made Rumble squirm. That was one of the best interfaces they both enjoyed. Imagining it now made Rumble want to run for his twin and frag him offline when he got his hands on him. Instead, Rumble clicked on his audio receptors, only to find Frenzy's com. in use with the arousal slowly going to anger. Pushing against the bond, he sent waves of confusion.

Soon the waves stopped, replaced by a calmed pose, before it shut off completely; leaving Rumble's bond in the cold.

"What the frag is Frenzy doing now?" He asked out loud. Silence was his answer as he kept monitoring the hallways, scanning and collecting any useful data that could lead to a probable intrusion. He walked into the rec. room littered with energon cubes, dim lighting, a large TV for shows if they made valuable ground, a successful mission, or watch human's if they were _that_ bored, and a makeshift table with matching board for bets.

Rumble and Frenzy weren't allowed for Soundwave didn't like their idea of messing up the bets to gain more money. After all he was there when they both rigged a Cybertronian Gladiator match. Snorting at the memory of Soundwave scolding them for doing that, Rumble continued inwards, scanning for any signs of danger.

"Nothing." He muttered, kicking a stray energon cube against the wall, shattering the glass and energon spewing onto him and the wall.

"Ugh! Stupid motherboardin' piece of slag!" He tried to shake the sticky goop only to be more encompassed more by the drink.

"I don't really have time to go to the wash racks, Soundwave'll skin me alive." He muttered, weighing his options. If he didn't head to the wash racks and clean off, he'd be mistaken as a hit soldier, meaning Hook will start yelling out orders to prep him for surgery. Rumble shuttered his optics as the synchronized shiver came in. It was bad being in that sadistic medic's hands; the other option is to go to the wash racks, get this goop off, and return to guard duty _before_ anyone returned. If he was caught he usually got punishment from Megatron and Soundwave. That was torture of boredom which led him to more trouble.

Mulling it over, he decided to risk it and go to the wash racks real on his heel, Rumble started walking out of the room when a warm tingling sensation spread throughout his circuitry, making him go weak in the knees and leaned against the doorway for support. This was overwhelming! He never felt anything like this before!

Rumble gasped as the tingling became pleasurable, a coil of warmth starting from his adominal plating. He was trying to fight the growing heat so his cooling fans won't kick on in case there was an intruder; scaring away a chance to tumble with them. His processor was growing blank with the intensity of the vibrations growing stronger. This wasn't normal! Usually when he was pent up, he could control his urges until giving Frenzy a couple winks and nudges, find a secret hiding place, and frag till satisfaction was guaranteed.

This was different; this was coming from somewhere else. A moan escaped his lips as he felt the vibrations intensify, becoming an annoying buzz zigzagging across his groin. He fell to the floor, trying to come to grips with what is going on, unleashing his spike to try to relieve that painful ache of not being satisfied. His hands slowly worked, massaging his spike and gently tracing over the tip, gasping as it sent a shockwave up his spine. He arched as the pooling heat became harder and harder to keep from releasing.

Just when he though it could get worse, along came invisible hands that went over every sensitive wire on his neck, back, and his valve, feeling a finger reach in. Rumble snarled through his panting, "Knock…it-ah!...off!" There was no answer just the sound of a finger going in and out by the suction of Rumble's valve. He tried to get his hard drive to activate into attack mode, with no success as the invisible fingers were silently violating him. A hand pressed him down hard into the ground; Rumble wriggled trying to get free. The mech had other ideas. Rumble struggled to get away from his intruder; trying to will his mind that he didn't like it but his body betrayed him as his spike was painfully erect, twitching for the wanted release. A glossa made delicate patterns against his abdominal plating, the energon getting licked off. It sent all his circuitry on fire, sparking off his vocalizer to make the groans and moans of overload.

* * *

A scream mixed with static sounded through the hallways, rousing Frenzy from his voodoo doll, a smirk of victory.

"So this thing does work." He muttered, looking at the doll where his hand was pinned on the dolls chest and the vibrator whirring erotically for an actual contact with the rubber valve of its intended. Frenzy laughed as the energon from the doll was pooling across the floor where Frenzy had it pinned next to his box of memories. A smile played on his lips as he got the slow idea of what else to put in this box. Keeping the doll pinned, Frenzy commed Reflector.

"What is it?" Reflector asked, two echoes in the background mirroring his speech.

"Did you see Rumble in the footage by any chance?"

"You mean where he got molested?"

"Yes, can I have the footage?"

A pause before the voice and its echoes came back, "What happens if we don't give it to you?"

"You know that time where you had a threesome with the Seekers?"

"You know about the sixsome!?"

"Yes and I have it all on tape. I wonder what would happen if it was playing in the rec. room when everyone came back?" Frenzy lazily asked, a playful smile plastering his face. A panicked Reflector and his copies were heard throwing things around before a knock on the door filled Soundwave's quarters. Frenzy got up and walked to the door facing a disgruntled Reflector and two copies whom both looked like mini bodyguards.

"Here's the tapes."

"No problem, your secrets are safe with me."

"What?!"

The door slammed into their faces; with no other choice, Reflector walked back to the monitor's, determined on finding out what else Soundwave's cassettes have gotten footage of.

* * *

Footsteps sounded through the base, metal against metal. Rumble was tired, feeling his processor going blurry and faint as they tried to reset themselves. His cooling fans were whirring frantically as they cooled the heating plate, the sounds of the metal cracking as they tried to go back to their normal temperature. Rumble's optics tried to focus, blue optic's materializing in front of him, a white smirk on his face as the hand was removed and the fingers in his valve. It was hard to react, his processor going slow and sluggish. The mech sat on his haunches, chuckling.

"Wow Rumble! Never heard you scream like that before!"

That accented voice was familiar, running out of energy Rumble managed to mutter his name, "Mirage…"

"Yes that's me now let me just capture you hear and we'll be on our way." By the time Mirage managed to put Rumble's panel into place, the little hellion fell into a deep recharge, an emergency stasis for low energy. Another chuckle later Mirage had made himself and Rumble, who was snoozing as he drooped over the enemies shoulder, turn into thin air.


End file.
